


My Heart Beats Enough For The Both Of Us

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [15]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oops angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “What does that even say?  Something about fish?” “That’s my name you ass.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 15 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!:D

Twigs crunched under his feet as Jack walked through the forest. Red and gold leaves cascaded down as he step away from the oak trees. He walked over to a giant tree that was all white and had never bore any leaf. He could hear birds chirping as he made his way to the tree. He smiled as he saw an old, grey slab of stone underneath the tree. The gravestone was weathered and had a few cracks in it. However, in the centuries it’s been there, not a single plant grew over it or tried to claim it as part of the Earth. The gravestone belonged to someone who was once loved by many but was now forgotten to the world. Well no, not quite. Jack could never forget his best friend, even though Jack has yet to join in him in the afterlife. He sat down next to the old grave and smiled as he felt a presence next to him. 

He nodded his head at the gravestone. “What does that even say? Something about a fish?”

The person beside him scoffed, “That’s my name you ass.”

“Really? I thought it was saying something about giving fish back to some guy named Mark?”

Mark bit his lip as he plopped down beside the gravestone, something Jack knew he did when he was nervous. Jack’s smile fell as he looked over at his dead husband. “What’s wrong?”

Mark shook his head and smiled. “Nothing. I’m just… glad you’re here.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. He knew Mark better than that. “Mark, you bit your lip. Something I know you only do when you’re nervous about something.” He reached over and grabbed Mark’s hand, lacing his fingers through it as he gave it a squeeze. “Tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Mark sighed and lowered his gaze. “I just don’t understand why, after all these years, you’re still with me. Especially when you can be with someone who’s alive.”

Jack was speechless. He had a million reasons as to why he was still with Mark. But before he could say a single thing, Mark continued. “I mean, you’re a witch Jack. You could have been with someone who could live as long as you. You can still be with someone alive, something I can’t be anymore.” Mark’s voice broke as spoke making Jack’s heart break. Mark pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap. “My heart beats no more and I just don’t understand why you still care about me.”

Jack took a deep breath and then pulled Mark into a hug, “Mark, I love you and no matter how many minutes, days, years,  _ centuries _ pass, that will  _ never _ change. Besides, my heart beats strong enough for the both of us.” 

Mark pulled back from the hug “But why do you love me, Sean?” Mark asked, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Jack paused and thought of his next words carefully before speaking again. Mark rarely called him Sean and it struck a nerve in Jack that he did. “I have a million reasons why I love you so damn much Mark. For one thing, you’re incredibly sweet. I’ve never met someone who’s been so kind to me as you have been.” He lifted his hand up and wiped away Mark’s tears. “Another is you make me happy. No matter how many years have gone by, you always make me smile. And when I’m feeling down, you’re always the one person who can make me feel good again. And you’re just such a bright person, it pulls me towards you. No matter how much time has past, every time I look at you I just know I need you in my life. I found something bright and beautiful and I’d be a damn fool if I let it go.” Jack sighed as felt himself tear up. “Gods Mark, I have some many reasons why I love you and I’ll spend the rest of eternity telling you them if I have to.” He looked over at Mark and felt his heart break even more as he saw Mark was crying even harder. He wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders. “I mean it when I say I’ll love you for ever. Please don’t cry, love.”

Mark shook his head as he pulled himself out of Jack’s embrace. “After all the sweet things you just said, it’s impossible for me not to cry.” He gave Jack a small smile he grabbed Jack’s hand. “Thank you.”

Jack lifted his hand up and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. “No need to thank me. I love you, Mark. For ever. ”

Mark smiled back at him, “ And always. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was going to be a happy, funny fic? Yeah me too. But I really love this. I wish I could have made it longer or something because I just love it so much. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
